Wales
Wales 'is a member of Team Excalibur, representing Europe with Julian Konzern, Sophie and Klaus in Beyblade: Metal Masters. His tag-partner is Sophie. He comes from the country England. History Beyblade: Metal Masters Wales first makes his appearance in the episode Festival of Warriors, along with Sophie, where he battles Gingka, Masamune and Yu together with Sophie and Julian and beats them with ease. He next appears alongside Team Excalibur when they face the upcoming team, Wang Hu Zhong. He and Sophie team up to face Chao Xin and Mei Mei in the first match and defeats them with ease. After Team Wang Hu Zhong is defeated with Klaus' win the team moves on to face Team Gan Gan Galaxy. While practicing Sophie and Wales team up to defeat their fellow teammate Klaus with a tag team attack. While outside Julians mansion he and Sophie both witness a battle between Julian and Tsubasa. Wales and Sophie both cut in to help Julian but the match is stopped by Ryuga. In the first match against Team Gan Gan Galaxy Klaus defeated Masamune leaving Sophie and Wales to win the next match to move on. Tsubasa and Yu are their next opponents and they work well enough together to give Sophie and Wales their first shown challenge. After the match is decided Sophie and Wales are revealed to be defeated, leaving Julian to face Gingka. Though they lost to Gan Gan Galaxy their are not knocked out of the tournament as they have to lose one more time. This time they face Team Star Breakers of America. During Julian's match with Damian, during the second round Sophie and Wales back Julian to no avail as Damian is able to defeat all of them. During the launch of Hades City Sophie and Wales turned their back on Julians evil decision and help to defeat Selen and HD Beybladers with Masamune. Wales and Sophie then face their former leader and are easily defeated by him. After their defeat Dashan Wang challenges Julian and during their battle Sophie and Wales are able to convince Julian to beyblade for good. Beyblade: Metal Fury Wales along with his teammates, Sophie and Julian are seen in the opening, Brave Heart(Ver. 1). He is then seen again in Episode 13 of Metal Fury. Battle Record Beyblades 'Grand Cetus WD145RS is Wales's Bey in the Anime series. His beast is a blue whale. Special Moves *'Grand Fleet:' Creates a pool of water that conciels Cetus until it rises from the wirlpool. This move is usually merged with Sophie's "Grand Victoire" to create their conjoint special move "Grand Deucalion" *'Grand Deucalion' (with Sophie) Combines the special moves; Grand Victoire and Grand Fleet to create a Tidal wave created by both Cetus Beasts. Trivia *It has been shown that Wales and Grand Cetus WD145RS can take apart a bey easily, similar to using a Bey assembly tool. *He and Sophie usually appear together, especially in Tag Battles. *When Wales and Sophie battle Tsubasa in Metal Masters episodes 26 his right eye can be seen. *He is one of the many Bladers in the series with one eye covered. Gallery Wells.PNG MFE77 049.png MFE77_046.png MFE77_045.png S AND W.jpg|Wales and Sophie DEFEATED S AND W.jpg|A Defeated Wales and Sophie MFE98 007.png MFE98 014.png MFE98 018.png|Sophie and Wales defeated by Julian MFE98 031.png|Sophie and Wales watching Da Shan and Julian's battle MFE98_046.png wales_1280x1024.jpg DSC00159.jpg|Wales' right eye Category:Team Excalibur Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Saga Category:human Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers